Going Somewhere
by CodeRomance
Summary: yumi, ulirch, odd, jeremey and aleita take trip to america, they have just graduated 4rm high school and this was their grad present 4rm their parents, some strange things are going on...it is up to the code lyoko group to figure it out! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. A trip to Fun!

hey everyone this another story of Code lyoko! doesnt really have a theme or anything its just my geography homework but i thought i would post it! tell me what u think! Plz R&R! CodeRomance oh and is jeremy's last name and odd's? i couldnt remember it exactly!

She was 18 and she had just graduated from High School. Kadic High to be exact. She had 4 best friends. Aleita Hopper, Jeremy Belpos, Odd Della-Robbie, and Ulrich Stern. These were the friends of her life, the people she trusted most, and the people she knew in and out. Her name, Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama; yes it's a weird name but what do you expect for a Japanese girl. It was to be their graduation present; Yumi and her friends were visiting America. She was excited because other than living in France and Japan, Yumi had never been anywhere else in her life. Plus she got to go with her friends and that was better than any family vacation. So they were visiting the 'Good old USA.' She couldn't believe it. She was 18 and home free for 2 whole weeks. They were visiting 5 different cites: New York, Chicago, Tampa, San Francisco, and Los Angles.

Yumi walked down the hall to Ulrich's dorm. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," was the muffled reply from inside. Yumi opened the door. She found Ulrich bent over a drawer digging through it. "You almost done, Ulrich? We're gonna miss out flight if you don't get a move on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm just trying to find earplugs." Ulrich grumbled as he continued to rummage through the drawer.

"Your ear plugs? Why do you need ear plugs?" Yumi asked confused.

"For the airplane. My ears get plugged up and the earplugs help. I mean it's bad enough that I hate flying. I can't believe you guys are actually dragging me along." He griped some more.

"Oh Ulrich, you poor, poor boy, we scammed you into this did we," Yumi plied to him.

"No you just gave me that look that says 'you can't live without me' and 'how the trip wouldn't be the same if you didn't go!'" he grunted.

"Well, it's true you know! I wouldn't last a single day without you there. Besides could you handle being away from me for 2 weeks?" she asked smugly. Ulrich grumbled something incoherent. "That's what I thought!" Yumi stated haughtily. Then Ulrich grabbed her and swept her up into a kiss!

"You are so lucky I love you or I would wipe that smug look of your face!" Ulrich murmured in her ear. Before Yumi could come up with a smart retort, Odd walked in.

"Hey you guys ready to go yet?" he looked at them, "Ugh! Guys! Come on! Enough mushy stuff until we get to America safely."

"Oh shut up Odd!" Ulrich said as he kissed Yumi on the cheek. "Well I guess we can go now. I'll just buy new earplugs at the airport. Hey, where're Jeremy and Aleita?"

"They're outside waiting in the car." Odd replied.

"Ok lets go," Ulrich grabbed his and Yumi's bag and headed for the door.

They got outside and hopped into the car. Jeremy and Aleita were already sitting in the backseat. Jeremy was on his computer typing away. "You guys had better hurry or we're gonna miss our flight!"

"Ya well I've only been saying that for the past 10 minutes." growled Odd as he jumped into the back next to Aleita. Ulrich through the bags into the back and bounded into the driver side while Yumi jumped into the passenger's side. Ulrich started the car and they were off to the airport.

**10 long hours later in New York**

"Ugh, I don't think I've ever been so tired in my life!" complained Odd, "or hungry!"

"Odd you're always hungry…" Ulrich started to say as his cell-phone rang. "Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Ishiyama…yes…yes we've arrived in New York, um no, no I don't think we forgot anything…oh know Kiwi didn't…well I'll tell Odd, yes of course, hold on a minute." Ulrich covered the phone with his hands, "Does anyone know the exact location of our where a bouts? Your mother wants to know, Yumi."

"Hold on a moment and I can find out," said Jeremy. He typed something into his laptop. Um, here it is, its 40 degrees North latitude and 75 degrees West longitude."

"Mrs. Ishiyama? Yes, its 40 degrees North latitude and 75 degrees West longitude. Yes, ok…do you want to talk to Yumi? No…ok I'll tell her, ok good-bye." Ulrich hung up the phone. "Well that was rather-" Ulrich didn't get to finish what he was saying for his phone rang again. "Hello? Hi Mrs. Ishiyama…yes…yes well hold on a moment." Ulrich covers the phone again. "She wants the exact location of every city we are going to be in on this trip."

"Hold on Ulrich, I'll take care of it." Jeremy says as he types more stuff on his computer.

"Good Lord! What could she possibly need that information for? I mean she knows what cities we're gonna be in, I don't understand the dilemma!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Its ok Yumi, your mom is just being a mom." Ulrich stated calmly.

"Ok here are the results, Ulrich, recite them to Yumi's mom."

"Ok Mrs. Ishiyama, are you ready? Yes ok, here you go…Tampa is 27 degrees North latitude and 82 degrees West longitude. Chicago is 41 degrees North latitude and 87 degrees West longitude. San Francisco is 37 degrees North latitude and 122 degrees West longitude. Los Angeles is 34 degrees North latitude and 118 degrees West longitude. Does that help? Yes…ok…yes, ok…goodbye." Ulrich hung up the phone again and everyone sighed.

"Few, I hope that everything is ok now, cause that was weird." Murmured Aleita.

"Yeah that was strange…well lets go find some place to eat…well after we check into the hotel!" exclaimed Odd rubbing his tummy. "Oh and what did Yumi's mom say about Kiwi?"

"Odd!" everyone groaned, as they walked out of the airport and into New York's busy streets.

well thats the endtell me what u think! do u want more or is it goodCodeRomance


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

**All right guys here is the 2nd chapter of Going Somewhere! Hope u like! Plz R&R CodeRomance**

After they had checked into the hotel, Odd insisted on getting something to eat.

"Well, Odd, where do you want to go to eat?" Yumi asked as they walked down a New York street.

"Um? Good question. Maybe we could go to the Hard Rock Café? They have them in a lot of the major cities. I've been to the one in Paris. I think you guys would like it. How's that sound?" Odd answered.

"Yeah, sure Odd, we can there. You wouldn't by any chance know how to get there would you?" Ulrich asked him sarcastically.

"Um…Einstein could find out…" Odd looked at Jeremy hopefully.

"That's what I thought!" suspected Ulrich.

"No prob Odd," Jeremy stopped and set his laptop on a wall. He typed something in and the directions came up. "It's about 5 blocks that way." He pointed across the street and to the right.

"Ugh! Ok!" Aelita called, "lets go!" She started to cross the street…

"Aelita!" Jeremy called as she stepped out onto the street. A car was just driving past. Jeremy grabbed Aelita just in time and they fell across the sidewalk.

"Oh!" Aelita cried out.

"Aelita! You need to be more careful! New York is not like Kadic; it's dangerous here."

Aelita sobbed into Jeremy's shoulder, "I'm sorry Jeremy. I didn't realize."

"It's ok Aelita, you're ok," whispered Jeremy.

"You ok Aelita?" everyone else asked.

"Yes," she said as Jeremy helped her up.

"We had better get going. We'll take the tube." Yumi said. She grabbed Ulrich's hand and they headed for the underground.

When they finally arrived at the café, there was a long wait.

"Oh man! I don't want to wait this long!" grumbled Odd

"Well you picked this place so we're gonna eat here, unless you can find a place within a 2 second walking distance!" growled Ulrich.

"Yeah 'cause I'm not walking much further!" muttered Yumi.

"Well, what about that pizza place?" Odd pointed across the busy street.

"Ya that works," Jeremy murmured as he pulled Aelita up to the curb. Yumi, Ulrich and Odd fell in step behind them. "Okay cross now!" They all huddled across the street quickly so they wouldn't get hit. Some cars honked at them, but they managed to scramble up onto the sidewalk in on piece. They walked into the pizza place.

"Hmm, it smells good in here," Odd murmured. It was a quaint little Italian place and there weren't many people there.

"Ya and not nearly as crowded as the Hard Rock," said Aelita.

"I bet they don't get much business because the Hard Rock is just across the street," hummed Yumi.

"Ya probably," Ulrich looked around. "I would rather eat anytime than at the Café just 'cause it's not as crowded." Just then a waiter came up to the front.

"You would like a table, no?" he asked with a thick Italian accent.

"Yes 5 please," Aelita murmured in Italian, pointing at her friends.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed looking very delighted. They took their seats and were given menus. Odd's stomach growled hungrily.

"I see you are…much hungry." The waiter nodded to Odd's stomach.

"You bet!" exclaimed Odd.

"Odd, here, is always hungry." Ulrich laughed. Yumi pressed against Ulrich and he wrapped an arm around her.

**Back in France:**

Yumi's mom, Mrs. Ishiyama trembled at the man standing before her in the kitchen.

"Did you get the exact locations?" growled the man.

"Y-yes!" Yumi's mom stuttered. "W-what are you going to do with them?"

"That is none of your concern," he laughed coldly…

End of Chapter 2! 

**Heeeeee mawwwwww! Cliffy! Hope u liked plz R&R! CodeRomance**


	3. Uh Oh!

**Alrighty here is chapter 3 yippee! Hope u guys like! R&R CodeRomance**

It was after 10 when they finally left the restaurant. They had eaten a great meal and had promised the owner to come back while still in New York.

"Well I'm stuffed!" claimed Odd as they walked down the street.

"That's a first, Odd! Who would have thought that you ever be stuffed!" laughed Yumi.

"Just give me…15 minutes and I'll be hungry again!" declared Odd.

"Ya that sounds like Odd!" laughed Ulrich.

"Hey, let's cut down this way. It will get us to the station faster!" mused Odd as he looked down an alleyway.

"Um…I don't Odd. It doesn't look very safe." Aelita murmured doubtfully as she followed Odd's gaze. The others looked skeptical too.

"Oh come on guys! It's not that bad!" Odd started down the alleyway.

"Alright let's go." Jeremy said reluctantly. They all started down the alleyway after Odd. They got about a third way down when Aelita stopped. There was a scuttle on the sidewalk, like shoes slowly walking behind them.

"What was that noise?" Aelita blinked.

"Ah, it was probably just a rat." Yumi stated unconvinced. Ulrich grabbed her had to reassure her that it was ok.

"It's okay Yumi, the alleyway ends just there." Ulrich pointed down the way.

When they got about half way down the alley there was a loud thud and Yumi was pulled back. She shrieked and tried to hold onto Ulrich. Her hand was jerked from his.

"Ulrich!" she screamed.

"Yumi!" Ulrich lunged at her and tried to grab her shirt. "Guys help!" The others rushed forward and tried to ward off whatever it was that had Yumi. Ulrich tugged at Yumi, trying to pull her away, but whatever had her was holding on too tightly.

"Ulrich!" Yumi sobbed. She tried to kick the man who was holding her, but to no avail. She knew it was man because of the way her hands were positioned behind her back. She kicked again and tried to pull away. Then all the sudden there was jerk and her arm twisted rather painfully.

"Ahh! Ulrich!" she cried out. Then just as soon as it had happened Yumi was free and falling forward into Ulrich. There was a hustle and then a loud thud. Then there was nothing, just the sound of footsteps racing along the alley.

"Yumi are you ok!" Ulrich pulled her close. She gasped in pain and cried out. "Yumi what's wrong?"

"Yumi are you alright?" Odd asked, "I pulled the guy off. Yumi, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have said that we go down the alley. I was an idiot."

"Ya it's all good, he's gone Yumi," said Aelita.

"Ya Yumi it's okay now," murmured Jeremy.

Yumi sobbed again and Ulrich pulled her closer, "What is it Yumi?"

"My arm, Ulrich. I think it's broken." She moaned.

"Oh, well let me see it." Ulrich stated calmly. Yumi moved her arm and let out a gasp as the pain shot thru her arm. Ulrich gently looked at it. He put pressure on it in certain areas. Yumi bit down on her lip until it bled. "Yes, it's definitely broken. Come on we need to get you to the hospital. Odd you think you cant get us out of here." Ulrich glared at him.

"Um…ya…I'm sorry Yumi!" Odd gulped and waited for her wrath.

"It's ok Odd you didn't know." Yumi murmured.

"No it's not ok but whatever." Odd started down the way and the others followed. Ulrich picked Yumi up.

"I can walk you know. My legs aren't broken just my arm." Yumi laughed.

"I know," was all Ulrich said.

"So Jeremy do you think you can find the nearest hospital?" Aelita asked.

"Hang on a sec and I'll find out," Jeremy typed something into the computer. "About 2 blocks that way." He pointed to the left as they came out of the alley. They all turned that way and headed for the hospital.

**FRANCE**

"Honey, I'm home!" Dan called as he walked in the door. (AN: I don't know Yumi's parent's real names so I made it up) "Sarah? Are you there?"

"Your wife is fine. She's in the living room." A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house? And where is my wife?" Dan growled.

"Now, now don't get all feisty. Your wife is fine, like I said before. As to who I am you'll find out soon enough. Tie him up and put him with Mrs. Ishiyama," the man said coldly.

Two men came out and grabbed Dan, gagged and bound him. Dan struggled to get free, but was hit on the head and dragged into the living room.

"Dan!" Sarah called out, but the gag muffled her voice. "What have you done?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. Just unconscious. I have to buy time until just the right moment." Replied the man.

"Who are you?" Sarah mumbled through the gag.

"X.A.N.A." was the reply…

**Cliffy! Haaaaamawwhaaaaamawhhhhaaaaa! Hope u liked Plz R&R CodeRomance**


	4. Something Tricky

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but here's chapter 4! Hope you all like!_

_CodeRomance_

**Hospital, Waiting Room:**

"Do you think we tell the police what happened?" asked Odd as they sat in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for Yumi and Ulrich.

"I don't know. It was probably just a mugger," said Jeremy.

"I know, but what if it was X.A.N.A.?" Odd wondered worriedly.

"I don't know, Odd. It seems unlikely. Besides I've checked the computer. There are no activated towers." replied Jeremy.

"Ya but what if X.A.N.A found a way to, well, you know, attack without activating a tower?" Aelita shivered.

"I don't think that's possible, Aelita." said Jeremy looked at her. "Don't worry, it'll be ok." He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Hospital Room, Yumi and Ulrich:**

"Does it hurt?" asked Ulrich, concerned.

"Yes it does, but I'll be okay." Yumi smiled reassuringly at Ulrich. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Hello, my name is Christie. I'll be casting your arm." The nurse named Christie said.

"Hi," Yumi murmured tentatively. Ulrich clasped her uninjured hand.

"You must be Yumi," the nurse paused, looking at Ulrich. "And this is-?"

"Ulrich, my boyfriend." Christy raised her eyebrows. Yumi's eyes became wide at her implication.

"Oh no! Um-we were all walking down an alley way-my friends, Ulrich, here, and I, when a, um, was it a mugger Ulrich, or was it X.A.N.A?" Yumi leaned closer so the nurse couldn't hear. Ulrich shook his head and whispered,

"Jeremy didn't find any activated towers." Yumi nodded thoughtfully. The nurse watched this exchange very closely, as if to decide whether it was an act or real.

"Well lets get this wrapped so you can go home." She said.

Ulrich leaned over and kissed Yumi on the cheek. "Squeeze my hand if it hurts."

_He's being sweet_, the nurse thought, _so I don't think he's the one who did this, but still. I should talk to their friends. _"Alright lets see here. What color would you like? We've got white, black, green, blue, red, yellow, and orange. Oh and we might have pink. Let me check." Christie walked over to a cupboard "Nope sorry, no pink, but we do have purple."

Yumi and Ulrich laughed. "Too bad Odd wasn't the on who broke his arm! They have his color." Yumi smiled at Ulrich with all the love in her heart. "Poor Aelita won't be very happy! They don't have pink! Black, please." Yumi said to the nurse.

Ulrich laughed, "So original, Yumi!" Playfully Yumi punched his arm with her uninjured hand. "Ouch," he rubbed his arm as if the punch had really hurt.

"Ok, black it is." Said the nurse, drawing their attention back to her. _Yes,_ Christie thought, _all seems to be well, but then looks aren't everything, Christie. You know that! Yeah, but if Ulrich had been the one who broke Yumi's arm, she probably would show fear in her face, but then maybe not?_ Christie was confused.

(**A/N: The reason the nurse suspects Ulrich broke Yumi's arm is because many women come to the hospital with broken bones, shattered ribs, and bruises due to their husbands and boyfriends. There is also another reason for her suspicion, but this comes up later in the story so you'll have to wait for that!) **

Christie began to wrap Yumi's arm. A few times Yumi winced and squeezed Ulrich's hand, but only a few. "Okay, you're done. I'll just take these to the doctor, he'll come in to talk to you and you'll be free to go. Oh and if your friends wish to see you, they may." The nurse took a chart and walked out the door leaving them in privacy.

Ulrich pulled Yumi into his lap. "How's it feel now?" he nuzzled her neck.

"Just fine, thank you!" Yumi replied huffily. But then she smiled as he traced her cheek with his lips.

"Hmmm, I love you." he murmured.

"I love you too," she snuggled up close to him. Just then the rest of the gang walked in.

"Yumi, are you all right? Does it still hurt?" Aelita asked worryingly. She had never really understood the concept of broken bones having come from a virtual world.

"I'm just fine, Aelita. Don't worry 'bout little ol' me. It doesn't hurt, not anymore. Though I suspect before too long it'll start to itch. In which Ulrich will have to distract me from pulling at it!" she smiled with mischief in her eyes. She kissed Ulrich on the cheek.

Everyone laughed. Then Odd sobered up, "I really am sorry Yumi! If I hadn't suggested we go down that alley way, you wouldn't have gotten hurt and none of this would have happened." He sighed regretfully.

"Oh, Odd! It very well could have. Besides we don't really know it was a mugger, so it could have happened anywhere. Remember it could have been X.A.N.A." Yumi stated quietly.

"I don't know Yumi," Jeremy looked skeptical, "I didn't find any activated towers."

"Ya but, like Aelita said before. What if X.A.N.A. found away to attack without activating a tower?" Odd pointed out.

Jeremy sighed and looked at Odd. "Well I don't know, but I guess I could look into it."

"So much for a vacation, " muttered Ulrich "and so much for thinking X.A.N.A. was gone."

Yumi looked at Ulrich, "It's ok baby. We'll still find some way to have fun too!" she smiled slightly.

Ulrich sighed, "I know." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close.

What they didn't know was that the nurse, Christie, was standing at the doorway listening in to their conversation. She had been about to come in when she overheard their conversation. She had heard something she had thought she had heard before so she listened to see what it was. All she knew was she would have to watch these 5 like hawks. Maybe they could be of help to her.

_Dun, dun, dun! No X.A.N.A. this time sorry! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next! And what is with this Christie character? More to be revealed later!_

_CodeRomance_


	5. They know something

_Ok here is the next chapter for Going Somewhere. I lied about having it done after I went to England I actually managed to get it done before then! Hope you like! plz R&R CodeRomance_

**France:**

"X.A.N.A? What kind of name is that?" Sarah mumbled thru the gag.

"It does not matter what kind of name it is! Now be quiet before I am forced to hurt you!" replied XANA angrily.

"I want to know what you want with my husband and I? If you ask me we're of no use to you!" cried Sarah thru the gag.

"Of no use to me? The parents of Yumi Ishiyama? Of course you are of use to me. You're the only thing, besides little Ulrich and her friends, which are precious to Yumi. And right now her little friends are with her!" XANA snarled. "I will use Aelita the way I was supposed to in the first place and then I will RULE THE WORLD! But first I have to get them here and the only way to do that is to have you captured. Now then I think I will get something to eat." Just then a young man ran in.

"Sir! Sir!" he gasped, "A message, from New York!"

"What is it?" he growled. "Did they get her?"

" No! The boy! He got in the way!" the man breathed heavily.

"Damn! That boy has been a nuisance from the beginning. Fine, we will do it the old fashion way. Send them a ransom note. Turn Aelita over or Yumi's parents die! You know the drill! And if that doesn't work, tell them we have the coordinates to each city they will be in. Tell them to use their imagination!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir."

"Oh and make sure Jeremy doesn't figure out how I got here, because if he does there'll be hell to pay!"

**NY City: Christies P.O.V: same time as end of last chapter, her thoughts:**

"…it could have been XANA." Yumi said quietly.

_XANA?_ Christie thought, _how do they know about XANA? Dave might like to know about this. They read the papers? Ya but he's not really in the papers/_

"I don't know Yumi, I didn't find any activated towers." Jeremy looked skeptical.

_Activated towers? What on earth are those? XANA is a Mob leader so what is this about activated towers? _Christie thought. _I'm gonna have to talk to Dave about this, maybe he'll know. _Christie walked into the room after she heard Ulrich say, "I know."

Normal POV: 

"Hey guys! Alright the doctor will be here in a minute." Christie said cheerfully.

They looked at her suspiciously. "Ok" murmured Yumi still in Ulrich's arms. Just then a young man walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Branent. So Yumi you broke your arm?"

"Um, yes," Yumi looked at the doctor.

"Alright then, mind if you tell me how it happened?" the doctor asked.

"Um alright. We had just finished dinner at an Italian restaurant near the Hard Rock Café. We were heading back to the hotel when Odd suggested a shortcut down an alleyway. We were attacked in the alley, or more specifically I was. The man broke my arm as he tried to pull me toward him. Ulrich and Odd were able to get him off me but we never did see what he looked like." Yumi told the doctor everything but left out their suspicions about XANA.

"Do you have any reason to believe it wasn't a mugger?" asked Doctor Branent.

"Well I wasn't carrying a purse so he had no reason to grab me, but who else could it have been or why?" Yumi asked confused, but also suspicious this man knew something.

"Well do you have any enemies, an ex boyfriend who would want to do you harm?" Branent asked.

"Well I don't think so, but sir, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to know all this? I mean you're just the doctor who is supposed to fix my arm, you're not the police." Yumi uttered.

"Yes, well we are supposed to report these types of incidences to the police so its best to get as much information as we can." supplied the doctor.

"Well ok," Yumi still was confused and more then a little suspicious.

"Alright, well it should take a few weeks to heal. How long are you guys in New York?" Branent inquired.

"We're not sure." Ulrich provided.

"Right, um, what's the next place you're going to be."

"Um, we're not sure about that either." Ulrich grumbled trying to figure out why he was asking so many questions. "I guess it would be Tampa."

"Ok, well I'll call the hospital in Tampa, tell the situation and then you can go in and get your cast off while you're there." Branent supposed.

"Oh, alright! That's really great." sighed Yumi.

"Ok well since the paperwork seems to be in order, you all can go. I'll contact your mother in France, with the bill and let her know what's going on. Then I will call the hospital in Tampa tomorrow. That way when Yumi gets there she can get her cast off when it's healed in about 3 weeks." Doctor Branent said.

"Thank you very much, Doctor, we really appreciate it." Yumi murmured shaking his hand with her good hand.

"It's my pleasure."

Yumi and the others walked out. "Did anyone think that was strange, besides me?" asked Yumi to the others when they were outside.

"Yes I did." said Ulrich.

"Ya so did I." Odd muttered and the others nodded.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it right now, lets get back to the hotel. Its really late." said Jeremy.

"Good idea! I need to sleep!" Odd grumbled. Everyone laughed.

**Back in the Hospital:**

Christie told Doctor Branent about everything she had over heard between yumi and her friends. He looked at Christie. "I think you may be right. They definitely know something, but I don't think it's exactly bad. Maybe they can help us."

Christy nodded. "I know, Dave, that's what I thought. I just don't understand the activated tower thing?"

"Nether do I. We will have to contact headquarters about this and we will have to keep an eye on the teens. I suggest we have to follow them around. You will have to take leave. See what information you can find out and then if possible, well when you think you should. Approach them and talk to them. Ok?" Christie nodded. "Those are your orders for now." Dave, Doctor Branent murmured.

End of chapter 5!

_Hope you liked and hopefully that will sustain you all until I get back from England! Plz review! CodeRomance_


	6. The note

_Ch Ch. 6 of Going Somewhere!! Hope you like!! Plz R&R CodeRomance_

**Next Day: New York: Hotel**

"Ugh! I didn't think it would be this hard to sleep with a broken arm. Boy, I feel stiff everywhere," Yumi complained. They were all sitting at a table in the breakfast room at the hotel. A man sat in the shadows near their table.

"It's ok Yumi, you'll be fine. It's just the first night. Always takes some getting used to," murmured Odd.

"And how would you know?" asked Aleita.

"I've broken my arm before, playing soccer. It wasn't a pretty sight at all!" Odd grinned.

"Yeah I was there. And I am so glad it didn't happen to me!" Ulrich laughed. He looked at Yumi. "Don't worry, Yumi, you'll be ok." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, but it itches!" whined Yumi.

"Well, we'll have to keep you distracted then." Ulrich grinned. "So Einstein, what are we doing today? Got anything planned?"

"Well, Aleita did some research before we left on each city and she found some of the best sights to see. I thought we would go to the Empire State building, Ellis Island to see the Statue of Liberty, and then maybe Yankee Stadium. I don't want to do too much today. Just thought we would take it easy. Tomorrow I thought the girls would like to maybe go shopping and perhaps go see an opera show. Then there is the Unisphere, which was built during the 1964-65 World's Fair, Brooklyn Bridge and the Queens library, which is something Aleita and I would like to see. There is also the Radio City Music Hall, home of the Rockettes, Intrepid Sea-Air-Space Museum, Bronx Zoo, and Fifth and Madison Avenue, basically Madison Square Garden. Then the whole culture thing, you know the different markets and such. So there is plenty to do, just name where you want to go and we can go!" Jeremy said.

"We don't have to walk the whole time do we?" questioned Aleita

"No, we can take the Metro, the bus or a taxi." Jeremy smiled.

"Well I think we should head for Ellis Island first before it gets too crowded." Odd said with a mouth full of food. "I really don't want to be waiting in lines forever 'specially since I get hungry real fast!"

Ulrich and Yumi laughed. "Yeah that sounds like the best idea so far."

"Ok then let's get going." Jeremy was just about to stand up when a waiter came over and handed something to Yumi.

"Sorry to disturb you Ma'am, but this just came for you at the front desk." The waiter said Yumi.

"Oh that's ok thank you very much." Yumi smiled at the waiter and opened the note. She gasped as she read what was written. "Oh no, Aleita you were right!" Yumi sobbed.

"Yumi what is it? What does it say?" Ulrich asked, concerned. Yumi handed him the note and buried her hands in her face. Ulrich took the note and read it.

_Yumi,_

_If you want to see your parents again, you will send Aleita to this __Address__: _

_456 S. Main Street_

_Millerton, NY 43355_

_No funny games, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich! I know you all very well._

_If Aleita is not at this address in 130 hours, your parents are…well use your imagination! _

_ X.A.N.A_

_P.S. If you decide not to follow instructions, not only will your parents be dead, but all of New York, Chicago, Tampa, San Francisco, and Los Angles as well. I have the coordinates! So you had better beware!_

Ulrich gulped as he finished reading the note. "This is bad, really bad," he passed the note to the others. They all groaned when they read it. Jeremy was already typing in the address to find out where Millerton was located. "Well the town is just outside of the city not to hard to find." Jeremy murmured

Aleita sobbed. "Oh, Yumi this is horrible. I will have to go to this address. I don't care what he does to me."

"Aleita no! You are not going to this address! We will figure something out I'm sure." Yumi looked at Jeremy. "Right Jer, we have to! If anyone can figure it out Jeremy can."

"Yeah Aleita, don't worry we've beaten XANA before we can do it again!" Odd said.

"It will be ok everyone." Ulrich stated. "I think for now we should go sight seeing to get our minds off of this. We have 5 days to work with this so it will be just fine."

"Yes I think Ulrich is right," Yumi smiled through her tears. "Come on everyone let's go."

They all got up and headed out of the hotel. They walked onto the street and Jeremy directed them to the right. "This is the way to the ferry to Ellis Island."

"Jeremy! I thought you said we didn't have to walk!" groaned Aleita.

Everyone laughed slightly. The mood lightened a bit after they had read the note. "I know Aleita, we are walking to the subway station." Jer said.

"Well, come on then, the faster we walk the quicker we get to the station." Aleita called as she walked ahead.

No one noticed a lady in dark clothing follow them in

They followed behind for a while pointing out things that were different from Paris. **(Kadic High is in Paris right?)** New York was very cool compared to their native home.

"Hey look at those cows!" Ulrich called at one point.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Odd laughed.

"They're just statues," Jer smiled. At last they got to the 23rd street station all in one piece.

"Ugg finally!" Aleita groaned. "That took forever!"

"Really, Aleita! We only walked 2 blocks it's truly not that far." Yumi smiled slightly.

"I know but I hate to walk." Aleita smiled back. "Come on I want to sit down." They went down into the station. No one noticed a lady in dark clothing follow them in. They bought their tickets and caught the train to the docks. They arrived at the docks where the ferries leave from to go to the island. "Let's go. I want to see it, hurry up!" Aleita laughed and pulled Jeremy along with her. They caught the ferry and they all lined up along the back side.

"Look isn't it beautiful," Yumi exclaimed. She pointed to the city that was now drifting away from them as they sailed toward Ellis Island.

"Not as pretty as you!" Ulrich smiled, staring at her and pulling her close.

"Oh please!" Odd groaned, "Enough lovey dovey talk, that's just gross! I'm going to get something to eat. My stomach's telling me it's time."

They all laughed, "Odd, your stomach is always telling you it's time to eat!" Jeremy said.

Odd shrugged. "Whatever, I'll be back. You all want something?"

They shook their heads no. Odd headed into the ship to see if there was some place to grab some grub.

They all arrived at Ellis Island ten minutes later. Odd had found some food and was stuffing his face with a hot dog. They got off the boat and headed toward the entrance to Lady Liberty. They spent about 2 hours at Liberty before heading back into the city to the Empire State building. They stopped several times in shops and food venders to satisfy Aleita and Odd.

As they entered the building a man and a woman watched from the shadows. The woman looked at the man who nodded. She followed them in and slipped into the elevator with the group of friends.

As they took the elevator to the top of the building Jeremy stared at the wall and contemplated a way to take X.A.N.A down. _There has to be a way to do it without harming Aleita or Yumi's parents,_ he thought while scratching his head. _There weren't any activated towers so I don't understand how he is behind this. _Then he snapped his head up. He just had a horrible thought. _SHIT!_

Jeremy looked at the others, "Hey guys, we have a problem." The others all looked towards him.

"What Einstein?" Ulrich asked.

"I think Aleita had it right. X.A.N.A has found a way to attack without activating a tower."

Aleita gasped, "But how?"

"I'm not sure, but the only way I think he could do it is if he's taken on human form."

There were several gasps from the elevator. The woman in the corner stared wide eyed at them. The others all closed their eyes and sighed.

"Damn, what a crappy vacation!" Ulrich muttered and Odd grumbled.

The others smiled slightly at that. "We'll talk more about this after we're done here, at the hotel." Jeremy said with a significant look.

The elevator stopped and they got out. The lady followed at a short distance.

**FRANCE: **

"Did you send the note?" X.A.N.A demanded of his minion.

"Yes, sir! Received and read, sir!"

"Good, now only a few more days and world domination will be mine! MAWWHAAA!"

_A/N: ok guys I'm terribly sorry for the LONG wait! I hope I still have readers out there! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks, CodeRomance_


End file.
